My dear Guardian
by HamanoEmichan
Summary: "Você só pode fazer uma escolha meu Guardião"-Disse anjo Sakura com os olhos marejados, olhando para a tristeza nos olhos de Sasuke, vendo plenamente sua alma. "você escolhe ficar aprisionado comigo para sempre neste castelo, ou viver aventuras com seus amigos... se casar... ter filhos...?" -disse antes de cair no chão e começar a chorar.
1. Capítulo 1: O mapa該地圖

Oi Galera! Essa é minha primeira fic Sasusaku, estou muito estusiasmada a escreve-lá para vcs leitores, se tiver erros ou posso melhorar em algo da minha escrita, comentem, me ajudaram muito para incentivar minha Fic...

Desclaimer: Naruto NÂO pertence a mim e sim a Kishimoto, se me pertencesse, nunca iria fazer um fim ^^

* * *

...

...

.S.S.

...

...

My dear Guardian

我親愛的守護者

...

...

Prólogo

No meio de uma enorme floresta cheia de árvores e carvalhos, existia um enorme castelo branco e dourado pelo brilho do ouro q permanecia nele, com torres que tinham uma altura certa para não serem vistas de longe por forasteiros ou caçadores, por que ali, permaneciam as riquezas mais desejada pelos homens: Joias, diamantes, esmeraldas, também, todos os objetos dentro do castelo é de puro ouro, as mesas, as cadeiras, estantes, tapete, até as janelas são de ouro.

Mas no meio de tantas riquezas, permanecia uma jovem anja de cabelos rosa trancafiada na torre do lado oeste do castelo, a riqueza mais querida de tudo. Como a lenda, dizem que ela nasceu da árvore de cerejeira banhada pelas asas dourada , Com seus olhos brilhantes esmeralda. Conhecida em todo o mundo, teve que ser trancafiada pelo seu último guardião, que se sacrificou, levando a localização do castelo com ele. Mas boatos sobre ela apareceu, que ela é imortal e de quem bebesse um pingo de sua lágrima, viraria um imortal e teria o direito de ter todas as riquezas do castelo para sempre. Boatos que mal sabiam que eram verdadeiros...

Muitos não acreditavam em lendas pagans, mas poucos tinha a esperança de que um dia, conseguiriam achar a localização da Flor de cerejeira e ficariam com a Riqueza que sempre desejaram, eternamente.

...

.S.S.

...

Dentro de um vilarejo, estava um grupo de amigos que descansavam num Bar com um gritando de um lado, um batendo no outro, gente bebendo saquê -que até caia nas roupas- até desmaiar. Era muito agitado o lugar, mas o grupo não se incomodou e ficou numa mesa bebendo e conversando alegremente, bem, poderia até ser...

-Sasuke! Levanta esse humor, teme! Estamos comemorando nosso sucesso por conseguimos matar o dragão de duas caldas e você fica nessa cara de bunda pra mim?!- Reclama Naruto após espirar a espuma do saquê ao redor de sua boca.

-Naruto, eu já falei para você parar de fazer escândalos, tem gente nos observando, como posso ficar calmo? -Disse Sasuke olhando para Naruto com raiva.

-Teme, não estão **nos** observando, a mulherada esta **te** observando e querem pegar você, e porque você não tira essa cara emburrada e toma seu saquê e divirta-se? - falou Naruto após beber seu copo de saquê pela metade.

Sasuke, olhando para Naruto, deu um suspiro longo e decidiu não dar atenção nas garotas que não paravam de tirar os olhos dele. Bem, Uchiha Sasuke é bonito, com cabelo preto Abano, e com aqueles olhos que parecia um abismo profundo pra quem olhasse neles, com muitos hormônios e corpo definido e pálido, fazia as mulheres ir à loucura.

Naruto com aquele cabelo Sol rangente, pele bronzeada, com aqueles olhos azuis piscinas, não estava no último lugar da lista de corpos definidos, que poderia atrair também mulherada como flor para mel de abelhas. Deste pequeno, foi amigo de Sasuke, também já foi inimigo quando tinha dez anos ele decidiu matar seu irmão por ter matado sua família inteira e depois ter queimado o vilarejo onde viviam, mas depois que concluiu essa etapa, voltou a caçar tesouro com o grupo de Naruto: Kiba, Ino, Shikamaro, Sai, Tenten, Neji e Naruto.

-Ei Naruto, olha o que eu comprei! –Disse Kiba ao chegar na mesa onde estão Naruto e Sasuke, colocando um mapa que estava em suas mãos acima da mesa.

-Que mapa é esse?-perguntou Naruto enquanto Sasuke examinava o mapa.

-O vendedor disse que este mapa pode nos levar para um castelo cheio de riqueza e que a localização dele é aqui perto! Não é Akamaru?-Disse Kiba animado enquanto Akamaru latia como resposta.

-E se for falso este mapa?- Perguntou Sasuke desconfiado.

-Único jeito de saber é seguindo o mapa – Disse Kiba afirmando.

Ao terminar de beber o saquê, Naruto levantou para informar aos dois companheiros:

-Teme, Kiba, Avisem os outros... partiremos amanhã de manhã.


	2. Capítulo 2: Aparições外观

Olá Galera, Me desculpem por estar postando acima da hora, mas ai esta o segundo capítulo! ^_^

Boa Leitura.

* * *

...

...

.S.S.

...

...

My dear Guardian

我親愛的守護者

...

...

Capítulo 2: Aparições外观

.S.S.

Ao abrir os olhos, Sasuke se depara com uma profunda escuridão, percebendo que seus pés não estavam sentindo o chão, ele olha e descobri que estava flutuando em uma dimensão escura. Dai, começou a observar ao redor.

-Onde... Onde estou?

Ao olhar para a direita, percebe um vislumbre rosa, deparando com uma garota de cabelo rosa. Com um vestido Branco que ia até os pés, deixava os ombros á mostra, pois suas mangas caiam nos braços, por elas serem grandes e leves.

Sem pré-aviso, ela veio na direção de Sasuke numa velocidade impressionantemente na velocidade da luz, parando na frente dele, com o rosto encostado poucos centímetros da orelha esquerda dele. Na Hora, Sasuke só podia ter visto um borrão rosa se aproximando dele, confuso e atordoado pela velocidade que ela usou para chegar até ele, percebeu minutos depois que ela estava na sua frente. Com apenas dois dedos faltando para encostar-se ao rosto dele, ele pode ouvir a declaração dela antes do mundo á sua volta desaparecesse.

-_** O dia esta chegando.**_

.S.S.

-Sasuke-teme, acorda! Já estamos começando arrumar nossas coisas para irmos, levanta e vai se arrumar! – disse Naruto ao jogar fora o balde que antes estava cheio de água gelada.

Sasuke, atordoado por estar molhado por causa de Naruto e do sonho estranho que teve, levanta do colchão onde estava deitado e diz a primeira coisa que vem a cabeça.

-Dobe, seu baka! Não precisava você me jogar banho de água gelada! – Disse Sasuke nervoso pegando o balde que antes estava nas mãos de Naruto e tacando nele.

-Teme, Acalmasse! Já acordou de mal humor... – disse Naruto caindo do chão rindo da cara emburrada que Sasuke faz para ele.

Ao mesmo tempo em que Sasuke ver Naruto caído no chão com os braços em volta da barriga e rindo de sua cara, ele dar um olhar mortal para Naruto, que nos segundos depois de perceber a cara do Sasuke, ele levanta rindo um pouco e diz:

-Vamos Sasuke, arrume-se nos sairemos em cinco minutos... E na próxima me chame para eu te acordar mais cedo com um banho gelado! – disse Naruto saindo da cabana de Sasuke e rindo mais alto.

Quando Naruto Sai da cabana, Sasuke suspira pesadamente e coloca as mãos no rosto e repetindo o que aquela mulher disse pra ele.

- O dia... O dia esta chegando... Não entendo... – disse ele tirando as mãos do rosto e colocando atras da nuca.

O que ela quis dizer? Quem é ela? E porque eu estava sonhando com ela? Pensava Sasuke com um olhar confuso para um ponto vazio.

- Bem, pensarei nisso depois, agora me arrumar se não ganharei outro banho gelado daquele Baka – disse ele se levantando e começando arrumar suas coisas para a aventura que o aguarda.

- Sasuke, meu amor, você precisa de ajuda para arrumar sua mochila? Eu já terminei de arrumar as minhas- Perguntou Ino ao entrar na barraca e agarrar o braço esquerdo de dele.

- Sim, eu preciso de espaço para arrumar minhas coisas – disse Sasuke tentando sair das garras de Ino.

Ao ouvir o que Sasuke disse, Ino começa a fazer uma cara de choro de mentira que parecia que estava preste a chorar.

No momento em que Sasuke percebe que Ino ia chorar ele suspira pesadamente e diz.

- Esta bem, você pode me ajudar a arrumar as minhas coisas! – disse Sasuke já emburrado, começando colocar suas roupas na mochila.

Feliz, Ino começa a ajuda-lo a colocar as coisas nas mochilas. Ino era uma garota que aparentava ter dezoito, com liso cabelo loiro que ia abaixo da cintura e que também cobria uma parte de seus olhos azuis como a cor do céu, e com um corpo bem definido. Sasuke sabia que Ino tinha um "amor Platônico" por ele, mas ele queria que fossem só amigos mesmo.

Ao terminarem de arrumar as coisas na mochila, Ino sair para avisar ao Naruto que todos estão pronto para sair, enquanto Sasuke fica olhando a cabana que antes estava habitando.

- Vamos?- perguntou Ino aparecendo na porta com uma mochila nas costas e desaparecendo para onde Naruto estava com os outros.

Dando uma ultima olhada no lugar, Sasuke parte para a porta a fora com seus amigos para uma aventura que marcará a aventura de todos...

Uma coisa que ele sabia tanto quanto pensa, é que nessa aventura, terá muitas surpresa o aguardando-os...


	3. Capítulo 3: passado 过去

Ai que vergonha! Não posso deixar de atualizar no dia certo! (/)

Eu agradeço a todos os comentários e os que estão seguindo essa história – Leitores fantasmas -. Não sabem como os comentários me deixou entusiasmada! Bem, vamos ver até aonde a história irá. =D

E mais uma vez, aviso que não irei abandonar essa história!

Saco, esta sem luz aqui em casa!

Bem, terceiro capítulo atualizado!

* * *

...

...

.S.S.

**… **

**…**

My dear Guardian

我親愛的守護者

...

...

.S.S.

...

...

Capítulo 3: passado 过去

.S.S.

- B-bom dia Senhorita Sakura, hora de acordar! – Saudava Hinata suavemente, abrindo as enormes cortinas brancas com bordados dourando nas pontas, deixando os raios de sol entrarem no quarto enquanto olhava para a pessoa que estava dormindo em cima da cama.

A garota que antes estava dormindo levanta um pouco, deixando a coberta que antes a estava a cobrindo completamente, cair de lado, deixando a vista os longos cabelos rosa brilhantes e desarrumado caírem sobre o rosto macio e delicado.

- Bom dia para você também Hinata. – disse bocejando Sakura após dar um pequeno sorriso para Hinata.

Hinata estava com seu visual habitual que ela sempre usava. Cabelos Azuis escuros lisos e brilhantes soltos, Que iam até a cintura, com seu vestido Branco tomara que caia que ia até os joelhos, mais uma sapatilha rosa claro.

- C-Com licença senhorita, irei trazer seu café enquanto levanta. – disse Hinata fazendo uma referencia a Sakura, saindo do quarto e trancando o quarto.

Após Hinata sair, Sakura suspira pesadamente. Odiava aquilo. Todos os dias deste sempre, Sakura levantava esperançosa que o dia será diferente, não igual à rotina diária, pois Hinata sempre a acordava e dera o jejum dela, depois disso ela começava a ler livros da estantes, pintaria os quadros brancos que Hinata deixava pra ela no quarto, após pintar, Sakura Arrumava o Guarda roupa, deixando e ordem diferente as roupas.

Depois disso, ela almoçaria e tomaria um banho para descansar, e tudo é dentro do quarto! O banheiro era do lado do quarto, e nele só tinha uma porta, a porta que era de entrada e saída para o quarto. Ela nunca saíra de seu quarto, pois ela sentia medo de algo acontecer a ela por ser especial.

"O que eu estava pensando?" pensava Sakura com um sorriso triste "Desisti do céu para viver trancafiada num quarto sem poder ver o mundo á fora do castelo..." Aquilo era difícil, o pior de tudo era o que seu Guardião tinha feito para protegê-la.

Naquele momento Sakura colocou seus olhos nos papeis colados na porta. Selos de aprisionado. Um feitiço poderoso que pode Broquear a entrada ou saída do mais poderoso dos seres que existe. Ela suspirou suavemente dessa vez. Perguntava se no resto do castelo também teria os mesmo selos, pois nele só vivia Sakura e Hinata.

Segundos depois uma ideia começou a brotar na cabeça de dela, que logo deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha, sabia de um jeito de matar essa curiosidade.

Sakura nem percebeu Hinata entrando com uma bandeja com o dejejum dela, pois essa estava pressa em pensamentos.

Hinata, percebendo isso, pergunta com curiosidade:

- S-Senhorita Sakura, posso saber o que esta pensando?- disse deixando a bandeja em cima do colo de -Sakura.

- Ah... Nada! Só estou pensando como o dia esta lindo hoje. Mentiu Sakura, dando um sorriso forçado para Hinata.

Essa, que estava uma pouco desconfiada, aceitou a resposta de Sakura e logo saiu do quarto,trancando a porta e deixando Sakura em seu quarto para o dejejum.

.

.S.S.

.

- Xeque Mate! – Disse Sakura sorrindo para Hinata, já fazia duas horas que as duas estavam jogando Xadrez.

- Acho que não sou muito boa em estratégia Senhorita Sakura – Admitiu Hinata, segundos depois suspirando, já era a oitava vez que tinha perdido no Xadrez para Sakura.

- Hina, eu já te disse uma mil vezes para me chamar só de Sakura – Disse Sakura Olhando para Hinata como se ela tivesse suplicando para ela tirar esse habito.

- Desculpe, é que me acostumei muito por causa do seu guardião. – Disse Hinata, logo depois se arrependendo do que tinha falado.

Ela Sabia que Sakura tinha sentimento por seu Guardião, mas o mais triste era a tristeza e a saudade que Sakura sentia pelo mesmo. Ela se lembra daquele dia como ontem, o dia que o guardião se sacrificou para salvar Sakura.

_._

_.S.S. FrachBack on .S.S._

_._

- Guardião! – Gritou Sakura que estava no canto do quarto chorando com Hinata a abrando de lado com medo enquanto via seu Querido Guardião colocando selos na porta de seu quarto, ele estava completamente ferido, perdendo muito sangue aos poucos, tentava ficar em pé, colando aqueles selos para protegê-la.

-Hinata, segure firme a Sakura e não deixe-a sair daqui! – Disse o guardião que estava terminado de colar os selos. Após ouvir isso, Sakura empurra Hinata para o lado e corre até Sasuke.

-Por favor, olhe para mim! Você não precisar fazer isso! Podemos achar outro jeito para impedi-los de me acharem! – Gritava Sakura que após chegar perto dele, coloca seus braços ao redor dele, supricando – Por favor, não se sacrifique, Eu preciso de você!

Ao ouvir isso, Sasuke virasse lentamente e fica frente de frente para ela, vendo suas lágrimas caíndo no delicado e macio rosto, ele coloca a mão no rosto dela e limpa a lagrimas do rosto dela com o polegar e fala:

-Aconteça o que acontecer não te deixarei, estarei sempre ao seu lado te protegendo Sakura. – disse olhando para ela com carinho e compaixão, enquanto ela estava perdidamente no abismo daqueles olhos preto abano.

Após ouvir isso, ele puxou Sakura pela cintura e a beijou, dando lhe um primeiro e último beijo calmo e demorado, colocando naquele beijo todos seus sentimentos: Alegria e tristeza, Amor e dor, raiva e compaixão, e todos os outros sentimentos que ele guardava com uma mascara fria do que ele verdadeiramente era. Enquanto Sakura se explodia de felicidade por dentro, correspondendo ao beijo caloroso e real, por aquele momento que era proibido esta sendo feito. Só Kami Sabia o quanto eles esperaram por aquele momento.

Após começarem a ficarem sem folego, eles se separarão por falta de ar, mas ainda perto o suficiente para selarem com um selinho o beijo do casal e encostarem as testas juntas.

-Estarei te esperando aqui no castelo, esperando por você Meu Querido Guardião. – Com isso, Sasuke deu mais um selinho em sakura e saiu do quarto pegando sua espada e indo a fora.

Quando Sasuke saiu, se passaram alguns minutos, Sakura não estava acreditando que o beijou e que ia perde-lo, ela não sabia se ria ou chorava, mas sabia que ela guardaria esse beijo pra sempre em sua memória.

Após alguns minutos, ela se lembra que Hinata estava junto com ela e virasse para em direção da mesma, que por sua vez, estava parecendo um pimentão por ter visto o beijo de Sakura e Sasuke. Ela estava muito envergonhada.

No momento em que ela ia até Hinata, ela ver um brilho branco varrendo em todo os lugares, praticamente em todos os lugares do castelo.

Ela tenta olha pra Hinata, mas a mesma estava com os olhos fechados pela luz Branca, a iria deixar sega se continuassem com os olhos abertos.

O castelo estava sendo invadido por demônios ambiciosos e psicopatas que queriam a todo custo a fortuna do castelo e Sakura. Ouvia se muitos gritos, tiros, e destroços sendo quebrado. Se ela vesse a destruição que estava lá fora, ela ficaria horrorizada.

Momento depois começou a ouvir um barulho de algo explodindo. Sasuke deve ter abrido o selo final.

Com a ideia em seus pensamentos, ela começa a chorar com os olhos fechados, pois a luz branca que emanava de todos os lugares poderia segar seus olhos.

Minutos depois, tudo tinha parado, os gritos, os tiros, a destruição tinha tudo parado.

-S-Sakura pode abrir os olhos agora. – disse Hinata que estava de pé olhando para a janela a fora.

Abri meus olhos lentamente, vendo que o brilho que estava em todos os lados já tinha desaparecido, ela caiu no chão e começou a falar um nome que sabia que tinha se sacrificado para selar o selo final que tinha que ser feito em sangue.

-Sasuke – sussurrou começando a chorar desesperadamente, enquanto Hinata correu a ela para abraça e tentar reconforta-la.

.

_.S.S. FrachBack off .S.S._

.

- S-Senhorita Sakura, já esta na hora de dormir – disse Hinata colocando a coberta grossa rosa claro em cima da cama. Sakura, que estava perdida em pensamento sobre o passado, não respondeu-a.

- Sakura?- perguntou Hinata caminhando até a frente de Sakura que momentos antes tinha percebido que Hinata estava a chamando.

- G-gostaria que eu traga algo para você? Pergunto me, o que esta prendendo tanto você – disse Hinata dando um sorriso leve e gentil a sua velha amiga.

-Nada não, eu só estava pensando no passado, no que aconteceu a oito centos anos atrás. – disse Sakura com um sorriso triste para a amiga que estava em sua frente.

Hinata, que por sua vez, abraçou Sakura, tentando reconforta-lá. Ela lembra até hoje de como Sasuke foi tudo que Sakura nunca teve.

- Hinata, você poderia deixar o meu quarto com a porta encostada quando eu for dormir? – perguntou Sakura com esperança que Hinata deixasse.

- S-senhorita, Eu prometi que não deixaria você sair do seu quarto! – disse Hinata.

- Mas eu vou ficar bem, eu só quero que você deixe aberto a porta. – suplicou Sakura fazendo carinha de dó.

Hinata que olhava para ela, acabou sedendo.

- E-Esta bem, mas se for sair, a Senhorita terá que me chamar. - disse Hinata suspirando lentamente - Boa Noite.

-Boa Noite Hinata - disse Sakura sorrindo para Hinata antes de se deitar.

.

.0.

.

Após se passar meia hora deste que Hinata saiu de seu quarto, Sakura se levanta e vai direto a porta que estava encostado.

- já faz tempo que não saio desse quarto - sussurrava ela para se mesmo, observando os corredores.

O os corredores do castelo era enormes, com móveis feito de ouro e panos de seda como decoração nos sofas de ouro e tapetes enormes com comprimentos que ia para mais corredores do lugar. Deste aquele dia que seu guardião se sacrificou para colocar um selo de alto nível para esconder o castelo, ela nunca sairá de seu quarto, pois tinha esperança que ela o viria algum dia batendo na porta do seu quarto como fazia antes e diria um bom dia pra ela, como sempre fizera.

Mas como o tempo, as esperanças dela foi se esvaindo até que não tivesse mais, ela aos poucos foi se conformando que ele**_ tinha_** morrido e que nunca o viria de novo. deste o dia que ela perdeu totalmente as esperanças, ela fora se afogando em um mar de tristeza. Quando Hinata passava pelo corredor do quarto de Sakura, sempre ouvia um som de choro. Era Sakura que sempre chorava, pois ela não só poderia morrer se atravessa se os portões do castelo, mas também viverás para sempre sozinha.

Os selos que estão na porta de seu quarto, deixava que só ela e Hinata o ultrapassassem ele, pois os selos foram feito para não deixar ninguém entrar em seu quarto.

Sakura, que já estava fora de seu quarto, andou rapidamente e silenciosamente nos corredores com portas do castelo, procurando um jeito de ir para o andar de baixo, ela só se lembrava dos corredores do castelo, e não do resto.

Quanto ela mais andava, mais ela via ouro, moedas, joias objetos de ouro nos corredores enormes. todo o tipo de ouro que existe no mundo devesse esta ali, pois o que mais se via era ouro e diamante.

Ao virar para a direita, Sakura se depara com a vista da enorme sala de estar, e sala principal, com um ilustre enorme branco brilhante no meu da sala, mas o chão que era feito de tábuas marrons lisa, as paredes eram vermelhas com grandes cortinas rosa claras amarradas, com moveis de ouro e seda vermelha.

Maravilhada com a visão, Sakura corre para frente e procura as escadas, deparando com elas. Eram enormes escadas com tapetes vermelho que ia do primeiro até o último degrau. Ao começar a descer ela olha de novo o lugar, vendo em frente grandes portões que era a entrada e a saída do lugar.

Chegando no último degrau, Sakura ouve uma voz a chamando.

- S-Senhorita, eu pedi para você me chamar quando quisesse sair para ver o lugar, não precisava- na hora a voz da Hinata morreu, Sakura que percebeu, virasse e ver a menina no andar de cima com olhos arregalados assustados olhando para frente.

Ela, que viu o estado da amiga, caminhou os olhos até onde ela estava olhando, e se assusta ao _os ver _abrindo os portões do castelo.


End file.
